In The Eyes Of The Enemy
by Persnickitty
Summary: In a moment of terror she gripped her blanket in her fist. ‘Love, she couldn’t possibly be in love. Sure she loved the way he looked, the strength in his hands, the way he smelled.’ But that's not love is it? DMHG
1. The Offer

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Death Eaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

In the Eyes of the Enemy- Chapter One The Offer 

"Lucius, I see you have brought your son with you today." Voldemort eyed the young blonde before him.

"Yes, my Lord. My son and heir is ready to take his place among us. I have trained him myself and know he will serve you with honor." Lucius grinned at his Lord, proud to be presenting him with such a fine gift. Voldemort noted the boy's obvious resemblance to his father, but would he be as loyal to him as his father had been these many years? Of this he wasn't sure.

Since his rebirth, nearly all of his Death Eaters had returned to his side, though he questioned the loyalty of several. Lucius, though eager for power himself, would never betray his master, and Voldemort knew this. However, Draco had a gleam in his eyes that told Voldemort this boy wanted power, and being more like himself than Lucius, would do anything to gain it. To allow the younger Malfoy to join him, to bring him into the inner circle, would give him a strong servant; he had no doubt about that. However, he was also cautious enough to realize that it would leave him vulnerable to attack.

Voldemort had long ago learned not to underestimate the power even a child may possess, as he was nearly destroyed by Harry Potter when the boy was only a year old. On that night, half of Voldemort's powers were transferred to Harry. Harry did not realize how much power was locked within him, and the only way for Voldemort to regain his lost powers would be to end Harry's life. Though Voldemort had made several attempts, he had so far remained unsuccessful.

Until he was able to regain the remainder of his powers transferred to Harry Potter on that fateful night, Voldemort knew there was a chance he could be attacked by one of his own. Until now, none of his Death Eaters had even thought of trying. They had never doubted that their master was indestructible. This boy, however, had the look in his eye that clearly said if he could kill Voldemort, he would, and take his place - for that was what Voldemort himself would do. So how to handle this situation? To refuse the boy would anger Lucius; to take him could be dangerous to himself. Then he came upon the perfect solution.

Voldemort's crisp voice resonated through the room as he announced; "Before you join our ranks, young Malfoy, you will prove yourself to be loyal to your Lord and deserving of the honor placed upon you."

Draco's cold gray eyes gleamed at the sound of a challenge. He smirked and then declared to all in the room, "Master. I, like my father, am your faithful servant. Anything my Lord desires will be done in his honor, for his glory."

Voldemort smiled cruelly at the boy before him. "Then, Draco Malfoy, in order to prove yourself worthy of this honor, you will be given the challenge of ridding me of Harry Potter." Voldemort knew he was sending the boy on a fool's errand, but should he be lucky and complete the task, the Dark Lord's powers would be fully restored and he would no longer have reason to fear attack from within.

Draco lost the gleam in his eyes and the smirk fell from his face. Though he hated Potter without a doubt, he had never killed anyone. What good it would do to become a Death Eater if it landed him in Azkaban or worse; he may be given the Dementor's kiss! Underneath this fear, though, Draco was irritated. How dare the Dark Lord demand that he accomplish this task? He was a smarter and stronger wizard than most of the others in the room. He should have been given the position for that alone. Instead, he was set with the task of killing Potter, something even the Dark Lord himself had failed these many years to do. A challenge was welcome; an insult was not.

As his mind whirled, he heard his father speak. "My Lord, certainly you would want the honor of killing Potter yourself. Should not my son deliver him to you, so that you might have the satisfaction of watching him die?"

Voldemort seemed to digest those words. Finally, he said, "Yes, I would like to see that boy cower before me, gasping as the last of his breath leaves his body." Draco would no longer have to kill Potter, but he could still be of use.

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief; but not because he loved his son or cared if he was killed or imprisoned. Rather, Draco's failure would tarnish the family name, which he prized more dearly than any child. The Malfoy name, as well as money, had saved him many times from going to prison. Though on several occasions he had been linked to attempts on Potter's life, the charges never amounted to anything, as he was always able to bribe or blackmail his way out. If Draco were to kill Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived,' there would surely be repercussions, which no amount of money could fix. Should the magical community lose their precious Harry Potter, they would be looking for blood.

"Then it is settled, Draco. You will bring Potter to me, and once he is dead you will be given the honor of joining me as one of my Death Eaters." With that, Voldemort dismissed them all and disappeared from the room.

Lucius and Draco glanced knowingly at each other and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Once home, Draco turned to head for his room but stopped when his father gripped him on the shoulder, twirling the boy around to face him. "Draco, you will not fail the Dark Lord in his request. Is that understood?" Draco nodded to his father. Lucius's piercing blue-gray eyes glared at his son."You return to Hogwarts in two weeks. I expect you to use this time to decide exactly how you intend to accomplish this task. Discuss it with me before leaving so I can fix any flaws in your plan." As Lucius finished, the grip on Draco's shoulder was removed, and he turned to head for his room.

Inside the confines of his room, Draco screamed in pure outrage. "Who the hell do they think they are, telling me what I am to do?" He paced the length of his room, mumbling and cursing under his breath, thinking, _I didn't ask for this! I'm doing them a favor by ridding them of Potter! If they were so damn good at it, he would be dead by now, out of my way._ Though Draco would not miss having Potter out of the way, he was irritated at the thought that his father felt that he needed to look over his son's shoulder as he accomplished it.

How was he going to take care of Potter anyway? The boy was always squeaking away with his life, usually with the help of that mudblood bitch and flame haired weasel by his side. Potter had Dumbledore and most of the professors in his pocket, so attacking him at school seemed almost out of the question. There was also people popping out of the woodwork at odd times coming to aid Potter. Who could be trusted, how could he be taken to the Dark Lord without anyone knowing? It wasn't as if Potter would go of his own will to grovel at the Dark Lord's feet.

A tinkling sound on the window stirred Draco from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see what was causing the noise. Tapping at the window of his room was a large brown owl holding in it's right talon what Draco immediately recognized as a Hogwarts letter. Draco opened the window and took the letter from the owl. With a wave of his hand it was off.

Draco dropped down on his bed, fondling the crisp letter in his hand. This would be his seventh year at Hogwarts, and he knew he was in the running for Head Boy this year. This was what Draco had been working toward for years. Slytherin hadn't had a Head Boy originate in the House for over 10 years, and before that it was his own father, and before him Tom Riddle, Voldemort himself. Draco knew being named Head Boy would bring great rewards for him, but not being named Head Boy would bring unthinkable anger from his father, who fully expected him to attain the position.

His marks were strong, second only to that mudblood, Granger, but there was always Potty Head. It would be just like Dumbledore to give it to him just for being 'The Boy Who Lived', though a more appropriate name would be 'The Boy Who Got Away With Anything' or 'The Boy Who Everybody Loved'. At that last thought, a lump rose in Draco's throat.

Having been born into wealth, he could buy anything he wanted, but he had never been loved. His parents were cool, calculating people who did not show emotion for each other, let alone their only son. There were plenty of girls at school willing to spend an evening satisfying his every desire. It was also true that there were many who fancied being married to him for his money, power, and looks, but he had never found anyone who could say they truly loved him.

Pushing these thoughts from his mind, he turned over the envelope and broke the official Hogwarts seal.

**_Draco Malfoy _**

_Mister Malfoy, welcome to your seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During this year, you will be required to bring the following texts:_

**_Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_**

**_What Your Dreams Mean to You_**_- by Lara Spellbound_

**_Arithmancy Grade 7 _**

**_Winged Beasts and the Magical Landscape_**_- By E. Terbe Eton_

**_Lurking Inside You: The Part of You, You Never Knew_**_- By Meradith Flappinsworth_

**_Transfiguration for 2_**_- By Fay Lett_

**_Potions a Plenty: From Love to Loss_**_ -Toilin Trobel_

_Seventh Year students are also reminded that they will take part in the annual 'Like Muggles in London Weekend' This trip will take place the weekend before All Hallows Eve. Please bring muggle appropriate clothing for this weekend. Also during this excursion we will take part in a costume party, costumes will be required for all attendees._

We look forward to a great year.

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

As Draco turned to read the second page, a sparkling silver badge dropped into his lap, and a smile erupted across his face.

_Congratulations, Draco Malfoy. You have been named Head Boy this year by the faculty and board of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will share duties with Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Following the Welcoming dinner feast, you are to meet with Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to discuss duties and be escorted to your new living quarters._

_Hogwarts Board of Directors_

Draco's face tensed up after he finished reading the letter. Though he was ecstatic about being named Head Boy, he had forgotten it would mean sharing a dormitory with that mudblood. Granger would have the Golden Trio in tow, violating his personal space. It was bad enough to have to be around that filthy mudblood, but having Potty Head and Weasel within 10 feet of him was going to be a nightmare.

As Draco lay back on his pillow, imagining the Trio laughing and smiling while he would be a prisoner of his own quarters, a thought occurred to him. Perhaps he could somehow work this into his plan to get Potter.

"If you can't beat'em, join'em."

How was he going to accomplish it? It was not as though they would be welcoming him with open arms. Then, with a thought of the new Head Girl, a smile broke across his face, and he thought, _it's going to be a good year after all_.

THE STORY CAN ONLY IMPROVE WITH HELP FROM YOU SO PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	2. Parents and their Children

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Deatheaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

_In the Eyes of the Enemy- Chapter Two Parents and Their Children_

Lucius paced back and forth in his study, eyeing his son carefully to judge his resolve on the matter. "You're sure the mudblood is the key to Potter's undoing?"

Draco sighed. They had been going over the plan for hours, and although his father hadn't 'fixed' anything, he was obviously not happy with what Draco had decided upon. "Yes, Father. That mudblood, Granger, is the smartest one in their group. Without her, Potter couldn't figure out his way out of a bathroom, let alone the Dark Lord's grasp, especially if he was giving himself over freely to save her."

Lucius shook his head again. "Why don't we just take her and wait for Potter to find her, rather than having you fraternizing with that filth. The other Pureblood families will be horrified at you having relations with something so vile. It will besmirch the Malfoy name."

Draco growled. "Not in the end. When the Dark Lord has Potter, the families that matter will see that it was all a hoax to get Potter, and the Malfoy name will be given more honor than ever before." One look from Draco's father told him that he was still not convinced. "The only way to get Potter to Voldemort, without risking him taking shots at us or the Dark Lord, is to get him to trust me and think he is saving her."

That had done it. His father had always been about self-preservation. He did not want to risk a full attack from Potter and his crew in a rescue attempt. Lucius nodded in agreement to Draco's plan.

Draco wearily headed back to his room for one last night at home before heading back to school the next morning. It had been a long night arguing with his father over what he intended to do, and he want to get as much rest as he could before boarding the train. He was about to give the performance of his life.

The next morning, Draco woke to find his house elves busying themselves about his room, packing his items carefully in his trunk. He trotted downstairs to have breakfast before his father took him to platform nine and three quarters to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"Mum!" Hermione screamed from the top of the stairs to her mother, who was in the kitchen cooking an enormous going away breakfast for her only child.

"Yes, Hermione, what do you need?" her mother lazily replied from the confines of the kitchen.

"I can't find the book we bought yesterday in Diagon Alley."

Mrs. Granger smiled and said, "Dear, there were so many. Could you be a bit more specific?"

Hermione replied crossly, "Top of the Class: Head Boys and Girls of Hogwarts." Hermione was too busy tearing through the rooms looking feverishly for the book to notice the nervous look come upon her mother's face.

Her mother relaxed her features and asked her daughter, "Hermione, you're Head Girl only this year, and your picture won't be in the book until next year, so why are you fretting over this now? We can find another copy with your picture in it; wouldn't that be even better?"

Hermione gasped, "Absolutely not! I had to look for two hours in Flourish and Blotts for the book, and it was only by accident that I found it at all. It was stuck behind a shelf covered in dust. It's at least 2 years old since it didn't even have the last 3 Heads in it, but lucky for me, I already knew them."

After casting an exasperated look at her husband, who was hiding in the corner behind a paper, she looked over to her daughter who was now destroying the living room. She asked, "What do you want the book for, dear?"

Hermione turned from her place in front of the couch, surrounded by pillows that had been cast on the floor. "I want to know what every Head before me accomplished, so I can uphold the high standards of the position. Since Malfoy is Head Boy, any accomplishments will need to be on my end, as he'll be to busy tormenting students and abusing power." Mrs. Granger sighed. She knew her daughter had always been an overachiever, and it sometimes worried her that she took so much on, but she trusted her only offspring and knew it would all work out in the end.

"Hermione, it's getting late, why don't you sit and have breakfast. I promise that if I find the book, I'll send it right to you at school."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, mum. As soon as you find it, send my owl with it. I'll leave her here until you can send her with it. I'll use a school owl or Harry's owl if I need to write you before the book turns up." Reluctantly, her mother shook her head and motioned for her to go eat while she started cleaning the destruction her daughter had left behind.

Once Hermione had gone upstairs, Mrs. Granger turned on her husband, who was still hiding behind the paper and asked in a low, agitated whisper, "Albert Granger, I thought you said you got them all?"

He halfheartedly grinned back at her, stating, "I've got them all now." Andrea Granger was not a woman to anger, and she was obviously more than angry.

"This is not a joking matter, Albert! I did this for you and your father, but if you're not going to help, then what was the point of it all?" She had tears in her eyes now, so he held her against his chest, softly rubbing her hair and back.

In a gentle voice he said, "It was for her, dear, that's why we did it."

Nearly sobbing, she said, "I know, but when she's with Harry and Ron, she gets into more trouble than I like to think about. I just wish I was there to protect her."

Nodding in agreement, he said, "Me too, dear, me too."

"Heads up, Harry!" Ron screamed, as a terrified garden gnome was hurled in Harry's direction.

"Damn it, Ron, will you stop throwing them at me and start throwing them over the wall?"

Ron lowered his eyes sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Harry. Maybe if you moved to the other side of the garden, it would be better. You're in front of my whipping tree."

With a confused look on his face, Harry asked, "Whipping tree?"

Ron smiled and pointed to the thick oak no more than five feet behind the fence. "When I was little, I learned that if I whipped them hard enough at the tree, they'd be knocked unconscious long enough that I wouldn't have to degnome again for a week." With that Ron's smile widened into an ear to ear grin.

Seeing the humor in the situation, Harry chuckled and said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Your mum's had me out here every third day since I got here 2 weeks ago!"

Ron laughed and said, "I was doing you a favor. If she thought you were too good at degnoming, she'd have Dobby helping her convince you to forgo your final year at Hogwarts in favor of being the Weasley family gardener."

"So, how did you manage not to get the job, then, since you such a pro?" He retorted.

Ron smirked. "Don't ever tell mum, but every day I'd come out and take a nap behind the shed at the back of the garden, so she would always tell me I was the worst gardener the family had ever had, and that I better study hard at school because I was going to need it to get a real job." With that, the boys fell and rolled on the ground laughing so hard that tears were pouring out of their eyes.

Hearing the commotion, Mrs. Weasley ran outside, and seeing Ron and Harry rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter, she panicked. "Oh, no, boys! You didn't take any candy from Fred or George did you? I know they were working on 'ticklish taffy, ' but they promised they wouldn't use it on you boys until they worked out all the kinks!" Mrs. Weasley hardly approved of the twins' career choice, but had long ago accepted that it was inevitable.

Harry and Ron stopped their fitful laughs and calmed Mrs. Weasley saying, "Don't worry, it's okay. Fred and George didn't give us anything."

"Ron was just telling me that he was going to be a gardener once he finished school."

"Oh, no, he won't!" Mrs Weasley shouted. "Ronald Weasley, you will study harder this year! I don't see a Head Boy badge on your chest, and we both know you would be a horrid gardener since you can't even degnome a garden to save your life."

With a knowing smirk to Harry, Ron replied, "Okay, mum. I promise, no gardening for me." With that, Mrs. Weasley shooed the boys into the house. It was getting late, and the cars would be arriving soon to take them to Kings Cross Station.


	3. All Aboard

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_**Warnings:** Scenes of a sexual nature_

_**Spoilers:**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP_

_**Summary:** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Deatheaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG_

_In the Eyes of the Enemy- ChapterThree All Aboard_

"Hurry now, everyone finish storing your bags and get to your compartments, the train will be leaving in 10 minutes." Hermione shook her head, there were students everywhere and at the rate they were going the train would still be sitting here tomorrow.

She gave a sigh and started to head up the corridor when she heard a crisp voice behind her, "I suggest you hurry, this train doesn't wait for anyone, just ask Potter and Weasley." With that the younger students picked up their speed and rushed to find seats. The man who had bark at them was a tall handsome blonde who looked formidable; he was giving each of the dawdling youths an icy stare.

Hermione turned to Draco and gave a polite, "Thank you."

He smiled and replied, "What good it to be Head Boy, if you can't tell people what to do?"

To that Hermione turned and stormed off down the corridor mumbling, "Stupid git never changes." Draco chided himself. He would need to need to be careful of what he said to her, as Granger was not looking like she was going to be won over anytime soon. He had all year though and truth be told he was in no hurry, he had plans for Granger and knowing her they would take time to complete.

Hermione headed down the corridor until she came to the compartment she was looking for. Inside she found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna relaxing and conversing about Luna's summer trip abroad and the different places her father had taken her to see. Everyone stopped and smiled at her once she opened the door. "Hello everyone. Ron, Ginny, I just wanted to remind you to be in the prefect compartment in 20 minutes, as I would like to hold a meeting before we get to school."

Ron frowned, "Come on Hermione, I thought with you being Head Girl we would be able to relax a bit."

At this comment the others in the compartment laughed and Harry retorted, "Ron, when has Hermione ever let us relax?"

Hermione snapped, "That's exactly right, this year we have NEWTS to study for and being Head Girl I will be busy with additional responsibilities. So I need to count on you Ron, especially being a prefect, to help me get things done. So 20 minutes Prefects compartment, got it?" Ron nodded so Hermione turned and headed out the door, down the corridor, and started telling lost students where to go to find a place to sit.

Once Hermione was gone Ron turned his eyes back to the group and in a dejected tone said, "And I thought Percy was bad, Hermione is going to be down right unbearable."

Harry shrugged and replied, "Ron, it's just the first day, you know how wound up she gets, just give it a bit and she'll relax, at least until it's time for NEWTS." To his last remark everyone laughed and Luna went back to her retelling of her summer abroad.

Hermione walked up and down the corridors keeping an eye out for students misbehaving or finding themselves lost, while constantly berating herself. _'Why did I have to be so harsh with Ron?'_ She knew the answer. She had hoped that by now he would come around and say he had some feelings for her, but he hadn't and this only angered her further. _'Why hasn't he said anything? It's not like I'm ugly or something am I? No, Viktor had liked her and there had been other boys who showed passing interest, but it was never Ron.'_ Hermione frowned and was heading toward the Prefect's compartment when a hand touched her shoulder, jolting her out of her internal debate.

She turned around to see who the owner of the hand was and was shocked to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. His long black robes were immaculate and pressed and a shimmering Head Boy badge was proudly displayed on his chest opposite his Slytherin emblem. "Yes Malfoy?"

Draco smiled down at her as he was far taller than she, and with a cocky smile said, "I wanted to have a few minutes to talk to you about what items we would discuss at the prefects meeting this year."

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied in a very rehearsed voice. "We will go over shifts for nightly rounds, list any items which need to be discussed with the headmaster, and advise the new prefects of their duties and responsibilities."

Draco smirked, " So you've got it all planned out, guess you don't need me after all."

Hermione glared back at him. "As a matter of fact I don't need you, and I will be keeping an eye on you Malfoy to make sure you don't go abusing your power."

Draco shrugged, "Very well Hermione, the floor is all yours, shall we go in?"

Hermione turned to give Draco a quizzical look before entering the prefects' compartment. 'Did he just call me Hermione?' She shook her head and stepped over to the head table where she set down her papers, arranging them into 3 neat piles. One pile was the 'Nightly rounds' sheets, the second was labeled 'Prefect Duties and Responsibilities', and the third was nothing but lined papers titled 'Suggestions and Ideas'.

Draco found her curious. She had obviously put a great deal of thought and planning into this first, normally informal, meeting. His only plan had been to announce 'I'm Head Boy, don't make me look bad or else', but her plans for the meeting were definitely a more productive way to go. Watching her carefully from the doorway he noticed that the look on her face was full of sheer determination. Were Draco not Head Boy, he would have been a bit terrified of her as she had the look of a woman possessed. The power in her actions both intrigued and excited Draco. He had always known she was smart as she inevitably managed to beat him in every class, but the self-confidence she possessed at the moment was alluring to him. He reminded himself that she was nothing more than a mudblood, but he couldn't help feeling that were she not he might find her worthy partner.

Hermione continued arranging the desk, laying out quills and rearranging the order of the stacks three times to make sure they were exactly the way she wanted them. During this process she took quick glances at the doorway, which Draco was casually leaning against. He was tall; lean but had a strong build, had long soft blonde hair which hung just past his ears. She reminded herself, '_Yes he looks good but he's still Malfoy, the arrogant prat, who will treat you like the dirt he claims in your blood.' _He was looking at her though and he was almost smiling, not his usual smirk, but almost a soft smile. _'Stop this Hermione this is Malfoy, he's up to something be prepared... but he called me Hermione and not in his usual caustic Granger or Mudblood voice.' _Her eyes snapped back to her neat piles and her internal discussion was brought to a halt when the prefects started filing in for the meeting.

Draco walked behind the desk and stood beside Hermione. Once all the prefects had taken their seats, he made an announcement before Hermione had the chance to speak. "As most of you are aware by now, Hermione and myself are the Head Girl and Boy this year. As Prefects you will be helping us ensure that this year goes smoothly and without interruption. Any problems are to be reported directly to Hermione or myself. Now Hermione has some announcements and paperwork for each of you and I expect you to give her your full and undivided attention." Draco stepped back and took his seat behind the table.

Hermione gave a small shake to wake herself from what she thought was a dream. Draco did just call her Hermione and said it in front of all the prefects several times. A bit nervous she started, "Thank you Draco." She said it before realizing she had called him by his first name, but as he was being civil maybe she should too. "This year I have made a list of the duties and responsibilities of a prefect. For some of you this is old material, but for those of you just joining our ranks the guidelines will be very useful. The major rule, that is often broken, is the deduction of House Points. As Prefects, we are permitted to deduct points in cases that warrant such penalties. However, it is not to be for the sheer purpose of benefiting your house." With that she shot a warning glance at Ron and Draco, who had gotten into a heated battle at the end of last term, deducting points from the other's house at the drop of a hat before professor McGonagall had stepped in and removed prefect privileges for the remainder of the year.

Hermione continued, "After the sorting this evening, Prefects will escort students back to their houses without delay. I also have here a list of nightly rounds. Two nights a week, in pairs, you will be required to monitor the hallways thought the castle starting 30 minutes prior to curfew and the two hours following it. Once a month on a rotating basis you will only have 1 night of duties. Mr. Filch will patrol the remainder of the evening."

After passing out the sheets outlining the rules and schedules for the prefects, Hermione returned to the head table and announced, "The last order of business is what we, as prefects, would like to see done or changed during this year at school."

Ginny's hand shot in the air. "Do you think we could have a ball, like the Yule ball we had a few years ago during the Tri-Wizard tournament?" At this the group broke out in chatter amongst themselves.

Hermione motioned for everyone to be quiet and continued, "Any ideas you have should be written down on these sheets. They will then be looked over and discussed with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Please fill them out and bring them to our first official Prefect meeting Tuesday night." The train lurched as it started to slow down in the final turn towards Hogwarts. Hermione motioned for everyone to head out, but the girls were already on their way, chatting about how great a ball would be, and the boys were looking nervously at each other.

Ron made his way to the head table to talk to Hermione, who was clearing the left over items from the table. "Hermione, do you need a hand?"

Hermione shook her head, "Thanks Ron, I'm fine. There, that should do it." She put the last quill in her bag and turned to face Ron.

"I think you did a great job, Hermione, not that I had any doubts, you make a perfect Head Girl." She blushed at his compliments, secretly hoping there would be more, when Ron's face hardened as he spotted Draco Malfoy looking on from the doorway. "Aren't you going to make yourself useful, you slimy git, or are you planning on making Hermione do all the work like you did today?"

Draco smiled and in a cool voice replied, "You're right, Ron, Hermione did a fantastic job today and I was just going to congratulate her, but I guess I'll have to save it for another time since you're having a private moment."

Ron burst back "We're not having a private moment, Malfoy, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't leave all the same."

Hermione was crestfallen, and with a note of sadness in her voice she said, "Ron, we better go, we're almost there and Malfoy and I need to make sure the first years make it to the boats with Hagrid. I'll meet you and Harry in the hall for dinner." Ron gave Hermione a quick hug then stormed through the open door, knocking Draco's shoulder on the way out.

Hermione always knew Ron had a temper to match his fiery red hair. It came out more often than not when he was in the presence of the arrogant Slytherin, but for Hermione to be an effective Head Girl, she would need to put their differences aside and work together, at least for this year.

"Come on Malfoy, we should start gathering the first years. We've just pulled in and most of them will be a bit scared of Hagrid."

Draco reach out to grasp Hermione's hand and in a soft voice asked, "Hermione, will you please call me Draco?"


	4. Long Ride to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Deatheaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

_In the Eyes of the Enemy- Chapter Four The Long Ride to Hogwarts_

Hermione turned to face him, caught off guard at the feel of his hand holding hers, and replied, "You're right, I should be calling you Draco now, we will be working together a lot this year. It would look better if we called each other by our first names as it would show more of a unified front."

Draco cast her a smile, one of the first she could ever remember seeing. It suited his face as it softened his features and showed a layer of boyish charm she hadn't thought he possessed. Her gaze was broken when he spoke. "Well we had better get outside and give Hagrid a hand, catching any stray first years who have run off in terror of the big oaf." Hermione frowned, _'Same old Malfoy.' _She turned to head down the corridor, not realizing that it was only after his last comment that she had let go of his hand.

As they headed out of the train and out toward the lake, Draco berated himself for insulting the overgrown Care of Magical Creatures teacher whom he had never cared for, but who, he had to remind himself, was Hermione's friend. That one comment had undone all the work he had done that afternoon to get her to believe he had changed and thus befriend him. Draco knew he would have to keep his cool around Potter and Weasley since breaking into their group was part of his master plan, but he had forgotten how many others he would need to guard himself against insulting.

This first day was the most important, in his mind, to the success of the plan. He would have the best chance of getting the trio to believe he was different after an absense of a few months. People often change during their periods away from the confines of school and Draco was banking on this fact to help with his transition from, in their minds, Malfoy that slimy Slytherin to Draco the friend you can trust.

Once all the first years were settled in their boats preparing to cross the lake Draco and Hermione collected their trunks and headed over to the last horseless carriage that waited to take them alone to Hogwarts.

Draco loaded their trunks onto the back of the carriage then turned to carefully lift her up. As he held her around the waist he noticed that she did indeed have the small frame he imagined her to posses, but he was surprised to discover her hips had a slight curve that would otherwise go unnoticed under all her robes. Once she was inside he pulled himself in and decided against sitting across from her in favor of sitting beside her.

The trip up to the castle was long and winding and since the incident on the train neither had spoke more than few words to the other. Draco had looked out into the dark night trying to find the right words to say to smooth over his misstep earlier, but unable to find the right words, he had opted instead for silence. He was distracted from his gazing when he felt a soft thump on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and noticed Hermione had nodded off to sleep and her head had found its way onto his shoulder.

With care not to disrupt her slumber, Draco gently leaned back, allowing her head to slide off his shoulder and onto his lap. He placed a protective arm around her so she wouldn't fall onto the floor should they come across any rough terrain.

Draco found himself constantly gazing down at Hermione's sleeping form. She had soft brown hair with a slight reddish tint. Her skin was not pale, as his often tended to be, but was instead more of a light coffee. There were a few freckles across her nose and forehead. He also noticed she didn't wear nearly as much makeup as he was accustomed to seeing on girls her age. In fact she had only had a light layer of brown eye shadow, and from the shimmer of her lips, what appeared be clear lip-gloss. She was quite beautiful and Draco wondered to himself why he had never noticed this fact before. However, as the light from the torches surrounding the castle illuminated the carriage, Draco remembered why they were at Hogwarts, she was a mudblood in Gryffindor, and he was a pureblood in Slytherin.

"Hermione, wake up. We're almost at the castle." Draco gave her a soft shake. Hermione rubbed her head softly in his lap as if it were a pillow. As she opened her eyes and glanced up, she realized where she was and sat bolt upright.

Stammering, she asked, "How did I? What happened? What was I doing there in your lap?" There was a look of horror on her face.

Draco soothingly said, "Calm down Hermione. You fell asleep on my shoulder so I merely moved you a bit so you wouldn't wake up with a terrible kink in your neck. Nothing happened and I'm sorry if you're upset, but I was just trying to help."

Still nervous and biting her lip, Hermione replied, "No, I'm sorry for dozing off, but thank you for being so.... thoughtful."

With a wave Draco stopped her from continuing. "It was nothing... you're welcome."

The last few minutes passed in silence as the carriage pulled up to the front of the castle. Draco hopped down first and then reached up to help her out, this time his hand traveled up her waist and brushed passed her breasts, which he noticed were larger than he expected for someone so small. After this exchange Hermione blushed and turned away from him. She made her way toward the back of the carriage to gather her belongings. However, she was too late as she saw the last of the house elves disappear with a **pop** holding their trunks.

Draco called from the doorway, "Come on Hermione, I can see the lights from the boats. They're almost here and we need to get to the Great Hall before they do." Hermione also noted the closeness of the boats and hurried inside the castle.


	5. Sorting Song

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Death Eaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

_In the Eyes of the Enemy- Chapter Five Sorting Song_

"Welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts, students. I trust you all had enjoyable summers away, but we are glad to see that all of you have returned to us safely this year." Dumbledore glanced around the room giving a broad smile to all the students seated at their respective tables. As he was about to continue, the door of the Great Hall opened. In sauntered a smirking Draco Malfoy and a stumbling, flustered looking Hermione Granger. Dumbledore peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles, eyes twinkling, and asked, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, have Hagrid and the first years arrived yet?"

Straightening her robes and herself, Hermione replied, "They are right behind us, sir." Dumbledore nodded and motioned for them to be seated.

As quickly as they vacated the spot in front of the door, Professor McGonagall peered inside and announced to the Headmaster and waiting students, "We're ready."

Dumbledore cheerfully replied, "Then by all means show them in."

Down the center of the Great Hall whisked Professor McGonagall followed by a wave of diminutive first years, shaking and nervous.

Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, who sat on either side of her, "Can you believe this is the last sorting we will ever see as Hogwarts students."

Harry whispered back, "I can't believe I was ever that small."

Ron quickly noted, "I remember being so afraid I wouldn't get into Gryffindor, I was so scared just like them, and now I can't image being in any other house."

Hermione grasped her two best friends' hands in hers and smiled, "We've come a long way, haven't we."

The three turned their attentions to the front of the hall where the sorting hat was about to begin its song.

_**Oh listen up little ones to what I have to say** _

_You've come here to these hallowed halls to try and find your way _ _You'll learn and love and all of that within this place you stay _ _I'll sort you out and all apart on this most fateful day _

_When you learn which way your heart will turn and make you sway _

_**The Slytherins, a pesky lot, are cold as ice inside **_

_**But should you melt the glacier there a paradise you'll find **_

_**For in their hearts burns love eternal should you free it from the rock in which they hide **_

_**In Ravenclaw those with a thirst for learning, find their passions too run deep **_

_**To free them from the books they crave the victory you'll reap **_

_** Is of a partner who will spend their nights depriving you of sleep **_

_**In Hufflepuff love comes and goes as easily lost as sought **_

_**For in their hearts are whimsy and the idea of lifetime commitments for to be fought **_

_**And for you to change them from their merry ways, will in the end be for naught **_

_**Last but not least there's Gryffindor the fiercest of the bunch **_

_**For in them love springs eternal and flows through everything they touch **_

_**But should they find they've been misused your liable to be lunch **_

_**For each house has its virtues that cannot be denied **_

_**Come here and have a seat before and I will tell you where your heart resides **_

A bit of a chuckle passed through the hall at the hat's new song. The laughter was quelled by a stern look from Professor McGonagall who began to call out the names of the new students, who then came up one by one to be sorted. Cheers rang out at each of the tables, as each new student was welcomed into their fold.

With the sorting done Dumbledore began his beginning of term announcements. "Settle down, settle down. First off, welcome to Hogwarts for those of you who are just joining us this year. My name is Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster, and the beautiful woman to my right is Minerva McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher as well as the assistant headmaster of this fine institution. Your other professors this year will be Severus Snape teaching potions, Pamona Sprout teaching herbology, Filius Flitwick teaching charms, Sibyll Trelawney teaching divinations, Rubeus Hagrid teaching care of magical creatures, Rolanda Hooch teaching flying lessons, Professor Binns teaching history of magic, Professor Vector teaching arithmancy, Kingsley Shacklebolt teaching defense against the dark arts." Shacklebolt had joined the Hogwarts teaching staff the previous year. After Sirius's death in the ministry, Shacklebolt was no longer needed to cover his tracks so Dumbledore offered him the defense against the dark arts position to replace Dolores Umbridge. "New to our staff this year will be Arabella Figg, teaching muggle studies. Professor Figg has spent many years living and dealing with muggles. We are very lucky to have her joining us this year. I also have several other important announcements. This year, as every year, I must remind all students the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked toward the Gryffindor table. "Also this year we will be renovating the Quidditch pitch so no matches will be held until after New Years." Groans were heard throughout the hall but Dumbledore motioned for quiet and continued. "I know this news is upsetting for many of you but I assure you the results will be well worth the wait. For those of you on house teams you will be able to use the current pitch for the next three weeks, but after that a temporary pitch will be set up. Captains please see Madame Hooch to arrange practice times. Last but not least, for those you that have not already heard, your Head Girl this year is Gryffindor's, Hermione Granger, and your Head Boy is Slytherin's, Draco Malfoy. In the absence of a professor they have full authority to hand out punishments. They are also your student representatives, so any concerns you have about the school should be brought to their attention or to the attention of your house prefects."

Dumbledore smiled and with a flick of his wand the tables filled with food. "Now lets eat."

After dinner Ron noticed Hermione walking away from the group of Gryffindors he was trying to herd to the Gryffindor tower. Ron called out, "Hermione, aren't you coming?"

Hermione shook her head and told Ron, "No, Dumbledore needs to speak to Malfoy and me about our new arrangements."

With a look of confusion Ron asked, "What arrangements?"

This was not a conversation Hermione wanted to have with Ron in the middle of the hall, especially knowing his temper. She was a bit surprised, since he had older brothers who had been Head Boy, that he was not aware of the change in dormitories for the Head Boy and Girl. "Ron, the Head Boy and Girl share quarters beside the Prefects meeting room. Haven't you ever noticed the sign that says, Heads?"

Ron cast a look down at the floor and replied, "Yes, but I thought it was a bathroom and could never understand why the door was always locked just when I needed it."

Hermione held her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "No, Ron, that is the door that leads to the Head Boy and Girl's quarters so that they are available to prefects from all houses and faculty that may need to speak with them."

With a look of dejection he mumbled, "So you won't be in Gryffindor anymore."

Hermione shook her head, "No, not physically, but it is still my house and I can go to the common room anytime I want and you can come to mine. Harry and Ginny too! He'll just need to be with one of you to get into the prefects quarters. Speaking of Harry, you better save him, the first years are all asking for his autograph, and Collin won't stop taking photos."

Ron quickly blurted out, "But Hermione, I thought you'd be in our house, I had a surprise for you."

Blushing Hermione asked, "Really Ron?"

Ron thought for a moment than smiled, "You'll have it first thing tomorrow."

Hermione smiled back at Ron, "You didn't have to get me any surprises."

Ron shook his head playfully, "Shush you, you'll love it, but now you'll have to wait till tomorrow. I have to get this bunch of wild, star struck Gryffindors to their rooms, Head Girl's orders."

Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red, "Night Ron."

With a kiss on her cheek, Ron replied, "Night Hermione."

Draco watched the exchange between Ron and Hermione carefully from across the room and noted there appeared to be something between them. He knew it was going to take some of the Malfoy charm to lure Hermione's attention away from Weasley and squarely onto himself. He grabbed the hand of a house elf that was clearing the last of the dinner plates. The elf looked terrified at being held in held in place by the young man, but nonetheless he listened intently to his orders, taking the pouch of galleons pressed into his hand before disappearing with a **pop**. Satisfied with himself Draco made his way toward the head table to join Dumbledore and Hermione.


	6. New Quarters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Death Eaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

_In the Eyes of the Enemy- Chapter Six New Quarters_

"Follow me Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," Dumbledore led the two into the Prefects meeting room. "Now the door will be set to your touch no others can open it beside the two of you, myself, or Professor McGonagall so take hold of it with your hand one at a time." Hermione stepped up first, placing her hand on the knob. Dumbledore pulled out a glowing purple key from his pocket and placed it in the keyhole, which could be seen only with the strange glow being given off from the key. Hermione felt a strange ripple pass through her fingers as Dumbledore turned the key until a click was heard. The same process was done for Draco, then Dumbledore in a light joyful voiced asked "Would you like to see what's inside?"

Hermione and Draco turned to look at each other and in unison replied, "yes, Sir!"

There was a short hallway that opened into a vast common room in the center was a bulky black couch which faced the back wall, where a large stone fireplace was lit and flooding the room with light. The walls were each covered from floor to ceiling with rows upon rows of books. There were ladders that extended the length of the walls, so that even books on the very top shelf could be reached. In front of the couch was an enormous wooden coffee table that held only a bowl overflowing with fruit, which Dumbledore insisted, would constantly refill itself regardless of how much was taken from it. Facing towards the couch on either side of the fireplace were two black leather chairs one labeled Head Boy and with the other labeled Head Girl. To the right from the entrance was a large portrait of Draco sitting on a couch in the Slytherin common room his arms back resting on the top of the couch, glaring out at everyone with a smirk across his face. To the left was an equally large portrait of Hermione curled up on a couch in the Gryffindor common room feverishly reading a book to busy to notice the group gathering in the Heads common room.

Hermione squealed with delight as she rushed towards the walls looking up and down the rows of books. Dumbledore laughed and said, "Miss Granger, you have all year to read each and every book here, should you choose to do so. You will find this room holds a copy of every book the school library holds minus the restricted section" which with a knowing twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore continued, "which will still require a professors permission to gain access to." Dumbledore the placed a hand on each of the students shoulders and pointed them in the direction of their portraits. "You will each need to choose a password for your individual rooms, inside you will find your trunks have been brought by the house elves, and that you each have a door which leads to your private bathrooms. If there is nothing else I can do for you I will leave you to get acquainted with you new surroundings."

Hermione rushed over to Dumblefore and gave he old man a tearful hug, "thank you so much for all of this."

Dumbledore shook his head and grinned, "No dear you earned this." With that he turned and headed back out of the room.

Hermione though desperately wanting to explore the contents of the books lining the shelves ran toward her portrait on the left side of the room and tried desperately to get the attention of her likeness who continued reading until she looked up from her book and retorted, "sorry but I needed to finish the chapter." Then after a few moments passed asked, "now what can I do for you?"

Hermione not thinking the portrait's behavior odd, for that is what she herself would do if engrossed in important reading material, stated, "I would like to have a look at my room."

The portrait replied, "Have you decided on a password?" Hermione taking a moment to look around the room and seeing Draco on the other side of room having a conversation with his portrait whispered to her look-alike, "restricted section."

The portrait replied, "excellent choice welcome to you new home."

The portrait swung open revealing a room glowing in crimson and gold. The four-poster bed in the center of the room was larger than her previous one in the Gryffindor tower. A fireplace much smaller than the one in the common room burned in the grate casting a warm glow over the room. On the left side of her room was large window seats covered in soft crimson velvet and in the corners were propped two golden pillows. Hermione found that in her closet her robes and other clothes hung neatly inside having already been unpack by the house elves. On the right side of the room was a long dresser with and oversized mirror above it and had shelves on either side. In the back right corner opposite the window seat Hermione found a door, which she discovered, was the private bathroom Dumbledore had mentioned. The bathroom was black and white marble all around in the center of the room set into the floor was a bubbling tub with multi colored bubbles flowing from the golden taps. The walls were one continues mirror surrounding the room. Hermione deciding not to waste the beautifully prepared bath undressed and slipped into the hot tub, relaxing amongst the bubbles.

After discussing with his portrait how much more comfortable the new living quarters were from the Slytherin dungeon Draco had decided on the password of "power." Upon entering he was greeted to a similar sight only decorated in green and silver. Draco who had been raised amongst grandness didn't spend much time taking in his surrounding he headed directly for the bathroom where he quickly slipped into the tub. After relaxing for a few minuets he stepped out, and wrapped a dark green towel around his waist. Draco then made his way over to the to the window seat where he stared out into the night sky. Why had she cried at the sight of all those books? They weren't tears of sadness either they were tears of joy. You'd think someone who did nothing but study would be sick of books, but not her. Draco ran his fingers through his hair what did he care that she had some strange emotional attachment to books. Could she be that passionate about other things in her life? Angry with himself he slipped into he bead and told himself 'get that mudblood out of your head she's a gift for the Dark Lord nothing more.'

After her bath Hermione couldn't help but take a peak at the common room library. She carefully check to make sure Malfoy was nowhere to be seen and slipped out of her room wearing only a light robe to cover herself. She looked through every row of the library, taking not of every book found within. The library had been organized into sections and within each section all books on a certain subject could be found. The largest sections were near Draco's side of the room and they contained books on potions and history. Over the fireplace she found mostly muggle books on everything from literature to science, the upper most level held books on divination. Hermione chuckled to herself that she would never need to climb to such heights again as she had no use for the imprecise art of divination. Hermione's side of the room held books on magical creatures, transfiguration, arithmancy. The walls on either side of the hallway were dedicated to books of spells for everything imaginable from banishing bugs to defying death. Hermione was perplexed though, that no matter where she looked she couldn't find a single copy of 'Top of the Class: Head Girls and boys of Hogwarts.' The book was surely something Hogwarts would keep a copy of considering it was in reference to it's history and students. Hermione had been surprised that her owl hadn't been waiting for her with the book when she arrived.

Hermione decided to leave the rest of the searching for another day and when to bed. Once there though she found, she was restless in her new bed. No matter which way she turned she couldn't find a comfortable position. It was times like this that she missed Crookshanks. Her feline friend had been killed the year before by jumping in front of a killing curse, aimed at Harry during a Quidditch match, by Voldemort. He had disappeared by portkey immediately after throwing the curse and hadn't seen the heroic cat leap into the curse's path. She had always known her ginger colored cat was special, and couldn't bear the thought of replacing her with another cat. During the summer on her trip to Diagon Alley she had decided on a tawny owl named Shakespeare as her new pet. She decided she would write her parents tomorrow and ask them to send him back hopefully with the book.


	7. Roses

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Deatheaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

In the Eyes of the Enemy- Chapter Seven Roses and Realizations 

Hermione woke to the morning sun pouring through her window and the soft scent of roses. As she sat up though she was startled to find it was not just the scent of roses in the air but that her room was actually overflowing with them. Across the top of the dresser was a large bouquet of bright crimson roses, which then sprawled out unto green vines laced with tiny white flowers popping out periodically. The top of her closet was decorated similarly though in yellow roses and her window seat had a think cover of mixed crimson and yellow rose petals. As she headed for the bathroom to wake herself up she was shocked to find the bathroom floor covered in white rose petals and her sink and toilet toped with smaller but similar bouquets as were in her room but done all in white.

Hermione could not believe her eyes who had done this for surely this was not standard to wake up to such a sight it was breathtaking but judging from the size of the flowers it would have been very costly. Her mind was racing so she decided to see if there was a card to give her an idea of the sender. In the bouquet on her dresser she found just a short card.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Congratulations on being Head Girl_

It was unsigned and didn't tell her who was responsible, but it did tell her this was not a usual head girl wake up call. Her mind then jumped to Ron's words the previous night that he had a surprise for her, and was upset that he couldn't give it to her till the next morning. Hermione grinned from ear to ear and quickly dressed to that she could head down to the Great Hall.

The Hall was buzzing with conversation as it was Monday morning and classes would be starting today. Everyone was comparing schedules to find which classes they would have together and when there would be free periods. The doors burst open and Hermione came flying at Ron locking him in an enormous hug "Thank you so much it was absolutely beautiful." Ron looked quizzically at Hermione "What did I do, what was beautiful?" Hermione released Ron from the embrace and said "your surprise the flowers." Ron still confounded as to what she was talking about replied, "What flowers I didn't get you any flowers I got you a book." Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny you were looking wide eyed at Hermione and Ron "Was it either of you?" Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads, that in fact it had not been either of them. With that Hermione reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand and said, "Come with me I have to show you something." Ginny stumbled out the doors following a fuming Hermione.

In the hall Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks and Ron asked, "What was that all about?" To which Harry replied "I don't know but I think you better lay low Hermione didn't seem happy that you weren't the one responsible for her surprise." Ron looking miffed said "Why should she be upset with me I got her a surprise maybe it's you who should be worried I don't remember you mentioning getting her a gift?" Harry shook his head and retorted, "Her birthday isn't for 3 weeks why do I need to give her a gift for now?" Ron looked straight at Harry and said, "For being named Head Girl that's why." Harry nervously replied "right we better both steer clear of her for a bit." Ron nodded in reply "Right let's get out of here before she comes back." Harry agreed, "Good idea lets go."

Draco had decided that rather than heading to the Hall for breakfast he would enjoy the fruit in the common room and have a front row seat to the mornings entertainment. He knew the house elf had done his job when he saw Hermione burst out from her room bright red and smiling from ear to ear but she didn't take any notice of him sitting in his Head Boy chair thumbing through a book munching on an apple in the corner of the room. She hadn't said anything just ran straight out the main door. Draco decided to continue reading his book, he didn't have Potions for another hour and though Snape would not tolerate anyone being late Draco had no wish to spend and extra time with his head of house then required. Over the summer he had noticed Snape at the deatheater meeting and decided he didn't want him nosing around in his plan reporting all his deeds to the Dark Lord.

The Heads door burst open again and Hermione still dragging Ginny by the hand pulled her though her portrait's door after whispering her password in her likeness's ear. Draco once again went unnoticed in the corner of the room nonchalantly continuing to read his book.

"See Ginny they're everywhere." Ginny looked around in wonder "It absolutely beautiful Hermione and so romantic." Hermione shooed Ginny into the bathroom "look there is more in there too" Ginny took in the sights and smells around her before looking back to Hermione who was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. Leaving the bathroom and taking a seat next to Hermione on the bed Ginny calmly asked " And you have no idea who they are from?" Looking up Hermione shook her head "I thought it was your brother he said he had a surprise for me he was going to give me this morning but when I asked him he said it was a book not all this." Ginny nodded in agreement "It was a book I had to help him wrap it." Hermione beginning to get nervous replied, "then who could it be?" Ginny replied, "Wasn't there a note or anything?"

"Yes it's over here but it's unsigned, I'll show you." Hermione crossed the room and pulled the card from inside the bouquet then returned to the bed handing the card over to Ginny. As Ginny held the card up to read the note on the front Hermione's face dropped for she could see that written on the back of the card was the words 'Your Head Boy."

As a realization set in, Hermione snached the card out of Ginny hand and said "Never mind I figured it out, I know who they're from." Ginny smiled "really who, tell me Hermione please, this is so romantic you have to tell me who your secret admire is." Hermione shook her head "No I want to be sure this time I've been embarrassed enough for one day. We better be heading to class anyway, I've got double potions with Slytherin, and being Head Girl won't stop Snape from taking house points for being late."


	8. Double Potions

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**Summary:** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Deatheaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG In the Eyes of the Enemy- Chapter Eight Double Potions 

Professors Snape's voice resonated thought the dungeon "This year we will be learning NEWT level potions those of you who have chosen to pursue advanced potions, should you be successful here will be rewarded with jobs such as Aurors, Apothicareians, or possibly someday a potions master such as myself. Also this year I have decided that those of you choosing to pursue this path have done so for your own benefit and shall not be held back by inept partners." With that he cast a glance at Neville Longbottom who despite six previous years of dismal potions results had decided to forge ahead and continue with potions in his final year.

Snape continued "This year I will be assigning partners who a of equivalent skill level to better challenge each other rather than be held back helping their struggling partner." Snape again cast a glare at Neville who choose to look the other way. Snape cleared his throat before moving on "Once you name is called take your belonging and pair up with your designated partner. These pairing will remain thought the year unless I see fit to change them, so don't bother asking me too it will be at my discretion not yours." Snape cast a glare at each of the students in the room before returning to his announcement. "I expect you to sit with your partner before the beginning of class rather than wasting my time changing your seats during class is that understood." A low "Yes Professor" was heard from the group none of which seemed excited about what these new arrangements would be. Snape then lifted a length of parchment from his desk and began to read the names aloud:

Hannah Abbot – Ernie MacMillan 

_Padma Patil – Ronald Weasley_

_Dean Thomas – Pansy Parkinson_

_Anthony Goldstein – Millicent Bulstrode_

_Hermione Granger - Draco Malfoy_

_Harry Potter – Neville Longbottom_

"Now move" Snape barked at the class as everyone scurried to meet up with their partner and find a table to set up their caldrons.

Neville turned to Harry and whispered "We got lucky being the only two Gryffindors to work together everyone else had to pair up with someone from another house. Poor Hermione's stuck with Malfoy for the rest of the year." Harry knowing Neville to be a good friend but a horrid potions student frowned and replied "Yeah lucky."

Hermione moved toward Draco who had chosen to remain in his seat and wait for her to join him. Once she finished arranging her text, quill, and other items to her liking around the desk Hermione leaned over toward Draco and whispered in his ear "Thank you" Draco smiled and with a gleam in his eyes and responded "Snape may be my head of house but I didn't have anything to do with our paring." Hermione started to bite her lower lip debating if she should continue after her first assumption of the day had brought such dismal results. She took a deep breath and with a blush said "No for the flowers." Draco leaned back with a smirk across his face and replied, "I take that to mean you liked them." Unable to stop herself Hermione nodded "Yes they were absolutely gorgeous." Her faced turning an even darker shade of red. Draco leaned over to her ear and whispered "I'm glad you liked them they reminded me of you." To the last comment Hermione's jaw dropped but before she could say anything further Snape called for "quite".

Once everyone had settled Snape began his lecture "Open you potions text to page 5 there you will find the one and only known love potion in existence. The Coercere Amore potion can only be taken once after that, it will never work again, so think of this as what muggles call an immunization. It's effects are fleeting as it lasts only 24 hours which will cause whomever drinks it to believe they are in love with whomever's hair is placed in the potion. The potion will only amplify even the slightest feeling of love you have for the person but ultimately you will still be in control of your own bodies. Since most of you reside in separate houses after class today I suggest you head back to your common rooms should you feel unable to control yourselves. Potter and Longbottom should you successfully be able to brew the potion, which I highly doubt as it is quite complicated, you will find Madame Pomfrey has a bed waiting in the infirmary. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy I don't foresee either of you having a problem controlling your own emotions but just in case Madame Pomfrey will be waiting."

Hermione's hand shot in the air and in an annoyed tone Snape asked "Yes Miss Granger" Hermione took a breath before launching into her question "Isn't the use of love potions against the law?" With a scowl across his face Snape angrily retorted "Yes Miss Granger but as I said before the effects only last 24 hours and once consumed will never work again for anyone, thus the ministry has seen it fit to administer this potion in a safe environment, effectively eliminating the possibility it be used against you in the real world." Hermione's hand shot into the air again, Snapes eyes narrows and his lips pulled tight "Yes Miss Granger" Hermione quickly asked "But I thought you said we had final say over our emotions, how could the potion be used against us?" Snape's knuckles were turning white from how tightly he had be clinching his fists and crisply replied, "The potions removes any self restraint you have and while under the influence you could be coerced into doing something in the name of love, rather than using your commonsense much like being under the Imperious Curse." Hermione resisted the urge to ask any further questions.

Hanna Abbot's hand was next to fly up into the air Snape turned his scowl in her direction and growled "Yes Miss Abbot?" Nervously Hanna asked "Professor Snape you didn't mention what Ernie and I should do since we are both in the same house." To this Snape grinned and replied "From what I hear from Madame Pomfrey this potion won't make you do anything you haven't done already." After hearing Snape announce to the rest of the class the situation her and Ernie got themselves into at the end of last year Hanna burst into tears and ran from the potions dungeon. Ernie ran out after her and Snape announced "Fifty points from Hufflepuff now start your potions it will take you the remainder of class to finish it and the ingredients are on the board." With a flick of his wrist the list appeared on the board behind him. With a second flick the vials containing the necessary ingredients appeared before them. Snape smirked and said, "I wouldn't want and stray hairs finding their way into other students potions." This announcement was followed by a loud "Huff" From Pansy Parkinson who realized to late she was sitting on the opposite side of the room as her longtime interest Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco worked diligently on their potion it was too complex to allow time for talking about anything other than which items needed to be added next, which direction to stir, and for how long. At the end of class Snape announced, " Each student is to place 2 pieces of their own hair into their potion, and fill 2 vials. One is to be exchanged with your partner, the other is to be labeled with your name, and turned in for grading." After watching each student place their hair into their potion Snape smiled and informed the class "if you were successful your potion will have turned a shimmering pink how ever if you were unsuccessful as Potter and Longbottom were you will have nothing but black goo. I highly suggest the two of you take zeros on this project unless you'd like to spend the evening with Madame Pomfrey." Neville and Harry nodded and with a flick Snape cleared their caldrons of their contents.

"The rest of you after drinking your partners potion will have twenty minuets to get to your houses before the potions take effect, you will then document your unrequited love and turn in a foot and a half of parchment on how the potion effected you to me on Friday. Also arrangements have been made so that the house elves will be bringing your meals to you so that we can avoid any uncomfortable situations in the dining hall. Now drink up and go, class is dismissed." Each student with the exception of Harry and Neville reluctantly exchanged vials, quickly drank the contents, and bolted out the door.


	9. Stolen moments

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Deatheaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

_In the Eyes of the Enemy_- _Chapter Nine A Stolen Moment _

Hermione waited for Harry outside the potions class. He was the last one to leave the dungeon and sporting a large frown. She waived to get his attention but when that didn't work she resorted to yelling "Harry over here." Harry looked up and was able to give her a small smile as he walked over to where she waited for him. He mustered up the most hopeful voice he could manage "Aren't you heading back to your room before the potion takes effect?" Hermione shook her head and replied "I will soon but I wanted to see how you were first that was just awful what Snape did in there. I've been helping Neville all these years and it's never held me back in his class, he could have left us paired together and given you a better partner. You want to become an auror you need this class. It's just not right."

Harry raised his hand to stop her from going any further "I know it's not, but you know Snape. Once his mind is set that's it, there isn't any changing it, I'll just need to work harder. I was too worried about making sure Neville did everything right for his potion, since I was the one who would be drinking it, that I let me own potion suffer. When I turned back to help him with it, it was too late. Maybe it's like Snape said we need to do this for ourselves, and I'll just need to make sure mine is done, then help Neville." Harry gave Hermione a real smile this time "even if it does land me in the hospital wing, it's better than any more zeros." Hermione pulled Harry into a hug before asking "Your sure you'll be ok?" Harry nodded "I'm more worried about you right now, having lovey dovey feeling for Malfoy is not a sight I wish to see." With a look of panic "Right the potion I almost forgot Harry I better run" From halfway down the hall Hermione yelled "bye Harry keep an eye on Ron for me." With that Harry turned and made his way toward the Gryffindor tower.

'Only five more minutes why did the stairs choose this moment to change on me?' Hermione dashed through the halls and up another flight of stairs backtracking after being turned around when the stairs had shifted beneath her. She finally made it to the Prefects meeting room and opened the heads door. She didn't waste anytime looking around the common room; instead she made her way straight for her portrait announcing the password, and scrambled for the sanctuary of her room. Hermione was once again overpowered by the sweet smell of the roses and a sudden weightless dizzy feeling came over her causing her to collapse on her bed.

Draco had too found himself overpowered by a lightness as if a heavy burden had been released from him and he drifted off too sleep. Then his heart started pounding and his mind began racing. He couldn't stop thinking of Hermione the shimmer of her lips in the dark, the fullness of her breasts; the way her face seemed to radiate it's own light. He tried to control himself 'get a grip this isn't real it's just a potion, she doesn't love you anymore than you love her.' Angry again he clinched his fist 'but you do love her, don't you, a pureblood wizard on his way to becoming one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters and you've fallen for your prey, a filthy mudblood. You're supposed to be fooling her but your only fooling yourself. You love the way she smiles, the way she feels, the way her eyes dance when she knows she's right. She's no filthy mudblood she a brilliant witch, a beautiful witch, but she'll never be your witch. DAMNIT. ' With that last thought Draco slammed his fist into the wall above his bed.

Hermione woke from her short slumber feeling relaxed and warm inside. The moment the smell of the flowers rose to her nose she remembered Draco. 'He had been so kind and thoughtful. In the last 24 hours he was like a new man in her eyes. He wasn't the arrogant git she's always thought him to be. He hadn't called her mudblood once since she got on the train. In fact he had surprised her by calling her Hermione.' A warm shiver passed up her spine at the thought of him calling her by her first name. Hermione tried to remind herself 'this is only a potion these feelings of love aren't real.' In a moment of terror she gripped her blanket in her fist. 'Love, she couldn't possibly be in love. Sure she loved the way he looked, the strength in his hands, the way he smelled.' The aroma of the roses drifted around her again, circling her like a warm hug. 'The roses before we even took the potion he said they reminded him of me. What did he mean by that?' Hermione jumped off the bed and headed for the door declaring aloud "I'm going to find out."

Hermione marched across the common room and straight over to the smirking portrait on the wall who asked "Yes what do you want Granger" Hermione stiffened for a moment then deciding this was only Draco's likeness not really him as she replied "I need to speak with Draco" The likeness merely grinned "well I have orders that he is not to be disturbed by anyone and that means you mudblood so hurry along." Hermione was enraged and began to scream, "Draco Malfoy you get out her right this instant or I'm tearing down this portrait and coming in after you."

With that the portrait swung open and Draco stepped though the doorway. Their eyes locked and Draco reached out his hands pulling her face to meet his lips in a soft embrace. At first she started to squirm, but then yielded to his kiss, her mouth opened allowing her tongue to find his. After a moment the kiss was broken but only long enough for his lips to find her cheeks and continue down her neck. This caused her give out a low moan. A shiver passed along Draco's spine, as her hands, which had found their way inside his robes, began piercing his skin. He took the opportunity to undo the clasp at her neck, which were holding her own robes in place, once undone they fell silently to the floor. Draco returned to her lips, feeling his passion burning, lifted her around is waist. Kissing feverishly he turned her toward the wall and all it's books, the books she loved, he wanted her to love him too. Against the wall he set her down, but pressed against her, then focused his attention to her neck and ears while his hands matched hers button for button in removing each others shirts.

Hermione wanted to cry, he was now kissing her breasts and the pleasure was more than anything she knew possible, but he wasn't stopping and she didn't want him to stop it felt right it felt good. He had removed her underwear, without her even realizing it, and teasing her with his fingers while still suckling her breasts. It was almost too much to take, her hips began rolling beneath his hand, and she began to moan with pleasure. It was the that she called out his name "Oh Draco."

That was it for him, his passion was stirring too strong, and he pulled her up around his waist again. He pivoted around and turned toward the couch allowing the two of them to collapse on top of it. He continued kissing and caressing her body. He then felt her hands undoing his belt, then pants, and finally boxers. He was hard and she had all but asked, so he kissed her fiercely while entering her.

Hermione felt a sharp pain as he entered and single row of tears flowed from her eyes but she didn't want to stop. Her back arched and her hips moved to meet his. The pain melted away and became pleasure he was a skilled lover of that she had no doubt he found places on her body that would cause her to moan and writhe beneath him. It was pure bliss as they continued in their rocking motion she never wanted it to end for him to no longer be a part of her.

Draco didn't want to stop her body beneath his felt perfect never before had he been with someone who could meat him at every step. She looked beautiful beneath him. In his stolen glances he could see the soft smile on her face, and the way she bit her lip when he hit a spot that pushed her ecstasy further. She felt right, this felt right, he didn't want this moment to end but then he felt her spasm beneath him, and he couldn't contain himself any longer, and climaxed along with her.


	10. Together

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Death Eaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

_In the Eyes of the Enemy- Chapter Ten Together_

After their moment of passion Hermione and Draco remained curled up together on the couch. Hermione's head rested on Draco's bare chest her eyes closed, enjoying the soft kisses he placed on her head periodically. His arms were wrapped around her body holding her close beside him. With a smile she glanced down at his hand, which rested protectively on her hip, and was startled to find it covered in blood. She panicked, was it her blood? True she had never been with a man before, but there was so much blood, it looked to extend outwards from his knuckles and flow down across his hand. Hermione gasped, "Draco, look at your hand, something's wrong."

Hearing her words, Draco became aware of the momentarily forgotten pain in his hand. It throbbed and was swelling, he wasn't sure, but it may have been broken. He remembered that he had smashed his fist into the wall; furious about his unrequited feelings for her, but that had been before she had come for him, demanded he come out. Then the most glorious thing happened they were together, everything felt perfect, he didn't want it to end but the pain couldn't be ignored any longer. Draco told Hermione, "I was so upset at the thought of you not feeling the same way about me, that I feel about you, so I punched the wall just before you came to find me." Embarrassed at revealing the truth so willingly Draco cast his eyes down at the ground.

Hermione not wasting any time leapt from the couch taking Draco's good hand in hers as she went around the room gathering up their clothes, and pulled him toward her portrait. Oddly enough her portrait now contained both likeness curled up together much as they had been on the couch. Hermione announced, "restricted section," and once the portrait swung open she pulled Draco through to her bedroom. She handed him his share of the clothing and ordered him to, "go in the bathroom get dressed and wash you hand, then come back here, I'll have everything ready by then." Draco did as he was told and then washed his hand in the sink removing as much of the blood as possible and he placed a crimson towel over the wound to stop the bleeding.

In the bedroom Draco found Hermione fully clothed again, wand in hand, mumbling something over and over before realizing he was in the room. She was looking directly at him. His heart stopped at that moment, she was so beautiful, her skin was glowing, and the smile she was giving him filled him with such warmth. Her hair was a bit messy from their encounter earlier in the common room, but in his eyes, it only added to her allure. He wanted to kiss her again and take her in his arms. He rushed forward but was stopped when Hermione reached out and held his damaged hand.

"I think I can fix it, but if you want, we can go to Madame Pomfrey. She would know what to do for sure." Hermione looked to him for a response.

Draco shook his head, "no I want you to do it if you can, please Hermione."

She nodded and holding his hand in hers moved her wand over the area and chanted, "Manus Repairo." A soft blue light passed over Draco's hand leaving behind only a faint white jagged line across the top of his knuckles.

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug then kissed her firmly on the lips. "You're a brilliant witch." He said with a smile.

Hermione ginned back at him, "your not so bad yourself after all you were smart enough to be my head boy." They laughed and their lips found each other's again.

The moment was broken though, by Dobby who let out a scream. "Miss Hermione is you ok" Dobby started swatting at Draco. "Get off her, get off of Miss Hermione."

Hermione panicked, "no Dobby it's ok he's not hurting me it's ok."

Draco turned and looked at Hermione in confusion, "you know my house elf Dobby?"

Dobby growled, "Nasty old master's son, Dobby is not your house elf any longer. Now Dobby is paid wages for his work and serves no masters. Now Dobby has friends. Dobby is Hermione's friend and Hermione is Dobby's friend. Miss Hermione is making Dobby and the other elves fine hats and sweaters. Only Dobby is taking clothes now, but when any other house elf is wanting them Hermione is offering to make them hats and sweaters of their own. You is to stay away from Miss Hermione, she is good. You is very bad."

Draco looked furious and Hermione sighed, "Dobby, it's ok, I promise. What did you need Dobby." Still glaring at Draco, who had wrapped his arms possessively around Hermione.

Dobby declared, "Dobby, is bringing your dinner, where is you liking me to put it?"

Hermione replied, "I think in the common room would be best Dobby." Dobby nodded and disappeared with a **pop**.

Hermione turned back to Draco, "we better stop in case Dobby says something to Harry or Ron. They'd hex you into next week if they'd found us doing what were before in the common room." Hermione left the bedroom, but as Draco followed, he felt a small leathery hand grasp his.

When he turned and looked down he saw Dobby giving him an angry scowl, "you will not hurt Miss Hermione or you is going to be the one hurting." Before Draco could swat at Dobby he was gone again with a **pop**.

Hermione called to him from the common room, "Draco, are you coming."

He replied, "Yes Hermione, I'm right behind you" and stepped through the doorway.

The coffee table in the living room was floating so that it was the height of a normal dining table. The Head Girl and Boy chairs had been placed at each end of the table, which was now covered in a feast. Draco and Hermione took a seat at either end of the table and filled their golden settings with food. After the meal was concluded they curled up together on the couch while the house elves returned to the room to the way it was before the meal.

Draco gently stroked Hermione's hair noting how soft if felt against his fingers, the way it smelled like fresh cut flowers, and the way it had glints of red, if the light struck it at an angle. He whispered in her ear "I think I'm falling in love with you Hermione Granger."

Hermione turned to look at him her eyes filled with tears but a smile on her face, "really Draco?"

He nodded, "Yes Hermione, I love you."

More tears flooded her eyes, "I love you too." There lips found eachother and their mouths parted to allow their tongues to meet. After a long moment Hermione broke the embrace and whispered, "It's late but I don't want to be apart from you will you come with me?" Draco smiled and took her hand. They went together to her room there their likenesses were asleep together curled held in an embrace. Hermione cleared her throat and announced her password to her drowsy likeness, which nodded as the portrait swung open.

Once inside again Hermione blushed, and excused herself to the bathroom while Draco walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky. His mind was racing 'you told her you loved her and she said she loved you back. Isn't that what the potion does makes you think you love them? No Snape said it amplifies any feelings you have however small so somewhere deep down she does have feelings for you and you for her.' Before his mind could continue any longer he heard her return to the bedroom wearing only a towel and her hair damp from what must have been a bath she was taking. She headed toward her closet and slipped a crimson negligee over her figure before crawling under the blankets of her bed. She was stunning, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her every feature. Each aspect of her both intrigued and excited him.

Hermione smiled and asked, "Would you mind joining me? I don't want to be alone tonight." She watched him head toward the bed. He began to casually undressing as he made his way closer. Her removed everything but his boxers and slid in beside her. She felt his arms surround her and pull her body against his causing a shudder to pass through her body.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Good Night Hermione."

To which she whispered back, "Good Night Draco." Within a matter of moments they were fast asleep content in each other's arms.


	11. Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Death Eaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

_In the Eyes of the Enemy_- _Chapter Eleven Awakenings_

As the sun poured in from the open window Hermione realized she was not alone in her bed and the previous evening had not been a dream. Her head was resting on Draco's chest, his arm curled around her, with his hand resting on her hip. As she looked up she noticed he was not asleep, instead he was watching her. Giving him a smile and a soft kiss on his lips. "How long have you been awake."

He returned the smile and replied, "a while."

This admission caught her by surprise to which she quickly asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Draco merely shook his head and nervously began to run his fingers through his hair before answering, "I just wanted to remember you like this before the potion ends and we go back to the way we were."

His words he had spoken were the truth. What they had shared wasn't about any plan to get Potter, any conquest, or an attempt to gain power. Instead it was a feeling of completeness. Draco had never realized that allowing yourself to care for someone could actually make you feel stronger. His father had always taught him, that feeling love for someone was a foolish emotion that made you weak. Draco wondered if his father had ever truly loved someone, for he felt anything but weak holding Hermione in his arms. His stomach churned, but this wasn't real, this was the result of a potion that in a matter of hours would be over and he frowned.

Hermione kissed him once again before saying, "Draco, the potion lets us love each other, but there had to be love there to begin with, even if it was only very small, otherwise we never would have found it. Judging from what has happened so far I think we both have more than just a little hiding inside. We just need to find it for ourselves."

To her words Draco smiled, "do you really think that's possible?"

Hermione smiled, "I think anything's possible, just as long as you continue to my prince charming, rather than turning back into the ferret prince."

Draco laughed, "that's it your in trouble now." The two rolled around the bed tickling each other and laughing aloud.

After there tickling session concluded Hermione noticed the time, "oh God I'm going to be late for history of magic."

Draco smirked, "how can you stand to take another year of Binns rambling."

She smiled, "simply because I figure this year he'll finally be finished with the goblin rebellion and might actually have something useful to say about Voldemort."

Draco cringed at hearing the Dark Lords name and replied, "well I better go to I'll be missing Divination but I'm sure Trelawney will have seen my tardiness coming." With that Hermione and Draco whole-heartedly laughed again.

Draco picked up his pile of clothing by the side of the bed, and then turned for the door. He pulled Hermione to him and placed a hard kiss on her lips. "Don't forget me when you're back to being Weasley and Potters little princess."

Hermione chided, "nor you me when your back to being that Slytherin prat."

Draco smiled, "I do have my reputation to consider."

To that Hermione huffed, "fine then good ridden to bad rubbish."

Draco pulled her up for another kiss this time longer feeling her mouth open to his. Then smiled and replied, "you've got Slytherin under your skin now it won't be that easy to get rid of me," and with one last smirk he was out the door.

Hermione stood there for a long moment hoping he would return but once she realized he wasn't she quickly changed into her robes and headed to class.

As Draco ascended the ladder to the Divinations class he heard the professor's airy voice floating down to him, "Mr Malfoy, though I have foreseen your tardiness, I must ask that you hurry now so not to delay us any further." Once Draco found his seat she continued, "today we will be studying the tarot cards. Muggles have used the cards for many years without realizing it's full potential, as the tarot lies dormant unless touched with a magical hand. If you are one of the lucky one they will speak to you and listen closely you must for the tarots words go unheard by those to do not poses the touch for it is not just being magical that allows you to use the tarot it is your strength of heart. What the tarot says is not always kind or what you want may wish to hear but it's the truth they speak and if you're wise, you'll listen." Professor Trelawney set a deck in front of each student and announced, "you will take five cards from the deck they will appear black to you at first but if you have the touch as you place you're hand on each they will form into a character they will then converse amongst themselves and tell you what your future holds you can not speak to them so do not bother trying but should they deem you worthy you will hear them speak."

Draco pulled the top five cards from the deck not bothering to sort through it as most of the other students had begun to do. He then set them in a row before him. Draco reached out and touched the first card watching the blackness swirled to reveal the death card to this he chuckled, "should have known in this class I'd be predicted to die." The card shook his head and pointed to the card beside it, which Draco touched and the swirl became the fool. The merry man bounced around before pointing to the next card. The third card after being touched swirled to become the lovers' card. The naked couple motioned for him to touch the next card, which become a woman on thrown known as the High Priestess who with a stern expression on her face pointed to the last card. Upon touching it he saw a lion standing on all fours growling at him. The characters began to talk amongst themselves before turning to him and beginning to speak:

_Death-Your life has changed and still you realize it not. From today on everything you learn will be new and foreign to you but will not be without reward._

_The Fool- You have found happiness in a place you never would have looked and should you choose to fight to keep it the triumph will be your own._

_Lovers- you will be forced to make a decision on your journey: to choose between the new life you've found or to return to the life you knew and in doing so it will be determined if you are to walk the path of light or of dark._

_High Priestess- You've found your partner, your perfect match but some secrets she will hide, it is not for you to search them out but instead allow them to be revealed in their own time. _

_Strength- you must not allow your emotions to betray you should the truth be found or that which you love most will be destroyed if you can't find courage in your heart._

The cards faded back to black and as Trelawney called class to an end, Draco's world began to blur and faded to black.

In Professor Binns class students were forming a circle around Hermione who collapsed to the floor just as class had been dismissed. Seamus Finnigan noticing Harry in the hall called out, "what happened to Ron?"

Harry replied, "I don't know he just collapsed at the end of class I'm taking him to see Madame Pomfrey."

Startled Seamus asked a frantic voice, "Harry, Hermiones passed out as well do you think we should take her too?"

Harry turned in shock, "Something's wrong with Hermione too? You better grab her and follow me I can't carry them both and we better hurry." As Harry and Seamus were entering they hospital wing they were stunned to see about half a dozen other unconscious students being carried in the door.

Madame Pomfrey very angrily gave instructions to the students flooding her facility, "I told Snape he was to remind them to come here before the draughts effects ended but did he listen of coarse not. Please lay them down on the cots they will awake in about 30 minuets your welcome to stay so long as your not missing any class otherwise you are free to go thank you for bringing them here."

Seamus turned to Harry, "I would love to stay but I've got Tranfiguration with McGonagall next and though I know she loves Hermione I don't think she'd let me off the hook for being late."

Harry replied, "of coarse I've got Care of Magical Creatures but I think Hagrid will forgive me especially since half his class is in here." Seamus nodded and rushed out the door. Harry walked over to Madame Pomfrey and asked, "What's wrong with them?"

A very unhappy looking Madame Pomfrey replied, "It's and after effect from the love potion, frankly I'm surprised that you and Neville aren't out cold like the rest of them."

Harry frowned and answered, "Neville and I, weren't successful at brewing the potion."

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a hug and smiled, "It's probably for the best dear. I don't know what the ministry and Dumbledore were thinking giving Snape permission to teach you students how to brew that draught. It will be embarrassing enough for this bunch when they wake up but putting you and Neville together was downright cruel."

Harry returned to his seat between Hermione and Ron while Madame Pomfrey continued checking each of the unconscious students mending any bumps and bruises she came across.

Almost at the same time the students started to come too though a bit groggy at first. Hermione and Ron were relieved to see Harry seated next to them. The three after being cleared by Madame Pomfrey made their way toward Hagrids hut. Along the walk Harry shared funny stories with Hermione of a love sick Ron sobbing about how he had ruined any chance he had with Padma at the Yule Ball 3 years ago. When asked how her experience went she merely replied, "that she spent most of the time in her room quite content."

To this Ron laughed, "You must not have at one shred of love for Malfoy to amplify, not that any of us do."

Hermione stiffened and announced, "you know what, I forgot my book in the hospital wing. I better get it. I'll be right there just let Hagrid know I'm coming." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and continued toward Hagrids Hut.

About twenty feet behind them just exiting the castle Hermione spotted Draco's bright blond hair heading in her direction and she froze. 'What would she say about last night, what would he say, if the love potion had wore off why did she still have feelings for him?' Before she could think of anything further he was standing in front of her holding out her book. "You left this back in the hospital wing I thought you might need it." Hermione blushed "about last night."

Before she could continue he held up his hand and said, "it was the effects of the love potion, nothing more."


	12. Tears and Confusion

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary:_** Before starting his 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco is given the challenge of ridding Voldemort of Harry Potter in order to join the Death Eaters. What unexpected surprises does his plan hold? DMHG

_In the Eyes of the Enemy_- _Chapter Twelve Tears and Confusion_

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Here she was thinking about what had happened over the last 24 hours. That maybe there was something more to Draco than what she had always known. After hearing Harry and Ron joke about him she had realized that maybe she did feel something for him. Granted the potion had made her do and feel things she could never imagine, but she wasn't going to regret it. Instead she was going to make the most of the door that had been opened and see what she found inside. Draco though had been unwilling to let her in. Hermione felt sad, confused, lost. How had she let him make her feel this way? The Slytherin Prat had returned and she was too proud to ask him to leave. She nodded and replied "Yes the potion …please tell Hagrid I'll be down in a moment."

Running his fingers through his hair Draco nodded and said, "Sure I'll let him know." Draco watched her turn, and run into the castle, she hadn't looked back, or said goodbye. A lump rose in his throat. He'd done the right thing hadn't he? Someone like Hermione would have been ashamed of the last 24 hours. She was part of the golden trio and he was the prince of Slytherin love was not in their cards. True according to his plan he intended to woo her, which would be easy since he was a Malfoy, and possessed a fair amount of charm. Love though, that had never been part of the plan. Despite the fact that the Love potion had wore off Draco knew that his feelings for Hermione hadn't changed. If he were to confess himself, it would be an embarrassment. It was better to keep these feelings to himself than risk being rejected. Running his fingers through his hair once more, Draco turned and headed in the direction of Hagrids Hut.

Hermione raced toward her room desperately hoping she'd make it before it was too late. She stumbled up several flights of stairs, and bumped into several walls, on her way to the Prefect meeting room. Turning the handle of her common room door she bolted inside. The portrait of herself and Draco's likenesses were still cuddling on her couch and this had been more than she could bear. With tears streaming from her eyes she sobbed "restricted section" and plunged inside her room. Once inside she collapsed on her bed feeling overwhelmed with waves of sadness and tears. Dobby who had been cleaning the room went unnoticed and disappeared with a **pop**.

Draco arrived at class to find groups of students hovering around cages holding what looked to be brown balls of long curly fur, which Hagrid called "Gribbles." Hagrid motioned for everyone to pick one up "They're quite tame these gribbles, so long as you don't shake them they probably won't bite you."

Pansy held up her gribble in front of her face and laughed, "Draco look it's Granger, just better looking." Draco snapped and grabbed Pansy hard by the arm causing her to drop her gribble, which rolled off, toward the forest.

He then shouted, "If you ever say anything bad about Hermione again I'll hex you bald, and you'll be begging that gribble for a transplant."

Pansy pulled her arm out of his grasp and spat "You bastard, how dare you threaten me. Since when have you cared about that filthy mudblood?"

Before she could react Draco raised his wand and shouted "relegare capillus" and smirked "since now." Pansy shrieked as her hair fell to the ground around her and dashed off toward the castle.

Harry and Ron were dumbstruck Draco Malfoy a known muggle hater had just been defending Hermione. The two exchanged looks, not knowing what to make of it. Their stares where broken by Hagrids bulking figure, which stepped in front of them, and said "I didn't see anything that happened. Did you?" giving a wink to the boys.

Smiling Harry and Ron both shook their heads "Nope we didn't see anything." Hagrid smiled at the boys and turned towards the castle following Pansy.

With a **pop** Dobby was standing in front of Harry and Ron franticly trying to grab at their hands. Harry kneeled down to speak to Dobby and asked "What is it Dobby? What's wrong?"

Dobby tried to tug the boy's hands toward the castle "It's Miss Hermione. Harry Potter and Weasley must come quick she is in a terrible state."

Hearing Hermione's name Draco moved toward the group and asked "What's wrong with Hermione?"

Dobby launched himself at Draco screaming "It is because of you, you is hurting sweet Miss Hermione." pounding fists all over Draco's lower body Dobby continued to scream "Dobby is warning you against hurting Miss Hermione, and now Dobby will be hurting you."

Draco managed to hold Dobby's fists in his hands only to find Dobby lunging at him with his teeth. Harry and Ron rushed over and asked, "What did you do to Hermione, Malfoy?"

Still struggling with a writhing Dobby "I didn't do anything."

Harry yelled "Dobby stop" Dobby reluctantly listened and relaxed. Draco set the house elf back on the ground but Dobby continued to stare daggers at the boy.

Harry and Ron started to run toward the castle and turned abruptly when they realized Draco was right behind them. With anger in his voice Ron asked, "Where do you think your going?"

Draco sternly replied "With you. You can't get into the common room without me and believe it or not I'm just as concerned about Hermione as you."

Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and calmly said "Ron he's right we do need him, and once we see Hermione we'll be able to figure out his part in all this." Ron huffed and ran toward the castle entrance.

The trio had managed to knock down about a dozen students on their way to the Prefects meeting room but once inside they breathed a sigh of relief. Draco opened the door to his and Hermione's shared common room and dashed to Hermione's portrait saying the password and closing the door before Harry and Ron could enter.

Hermione jerked her head towards the doorway and was shocked to see Draco looking back at her, his eyes dancing with concern. She tried to wipe away the tears but it was too late, he had already seen the streams rushing down her cheeks. She did the best she could to smooth out her crumpled robes and bravely said, "What are you doing here?"

Draco slowly walked to the edge of the bed and taking a seat replied, "Dobby said something was wrong with you and I was worried." She turned and cast her eyes to the ground. Draco moved closer to her on the bed, and taking her "Hermione what's wrong?" Hermione merely shook her head still casting her gaze at the floor. Draco reached over and gently turned her head so that she was looking at him and tenderly asked, "Was it something I did?" Unable to control them any longer tears began to flow from Hermione's eyes.

Draco's heart was breaking she was upset and Dobby had been right he was the cause. '_What could he do? What could he say? What had he done to upset her so?_' Unable to think of answers to the questions, he did the best thing he could think of, and pulled her toward him in an embrace. She sobbed into his chest, he let her, and when he thought she was done he whispered in her ear "Hermione I'm sorry for whatever I've done wrong, please forgive me." And after a moment he continued, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Harry and Ron stood in shock staring at the portrait before them, which contained what looked to be Hermione and Draco snogging. It was Harry who finally spoke "that just wrong."

Ron fumed and growled, "Damn straight that it's wrong. I'm going to tear it down and then wring Malfoy's neck."

As Ron started to seize the portrait Harry reached out and pulled him back "It's only a portrait Ron it's not really them."

Ron jerked away from Harry and replied, "If he's in there hurting her I'm going to kill him."

Harry nodded in agreement and said, "If he hurts her I'll help you kill him and bury the body. But my question is how did he know her password?"

Ron shrugged "I don't know, and he said it so fast, I wasn't able to catch it."

Hermione pulled back from Draco's arms and looked directly at him before asking, "Do you really?"

With a bit of a frown he replied "Yes, but I don't expect you too feel the same way. I just wanted you to know." Hermione smiled and pulled Draco's face to hers placing a kiss firmly on his lips. With a look of shock across his face he muttered "What? I don't understand"

This time it was Hermione who raised her hand to stop him and said, "I think I love you too"

A/N Don't get too comfortable the ride has just begun, and with these two you know it's going to be a roller coaster. Please don't forget to review also anyone that's interested I've started a group on yahoo for the discussion of this story. Its drop me a line I'd love to hear what you think. 


End file.
